Most if not all motor vehicles experience acoustic noise when traveling down a road or highway with one or more of the windows in an open position. The acoustic noise can be classified as aerodynamic noise caused by temporal fluctuations of air flow around the body of the moving vehicle. Wind throb is a low frequency noise (approximately 10-50 Hz) that can occur within a motor vehicle compartment when a sunroof or side window is in an open position and the vehicle is in motion. In addition, wind throb is one type of Helmholtz resonance, in which the interior of the motor vehicle acts as a resonance box and applies pressure on the ears of a passenger. If a sunroof is open and causing wind throb, a small device called a wind deflector can prevent the wind throb and make such phenomenon seldom noticeable. However, when driving with a side window open, occupants of a vehicle can experience wind throb when traveling at certain speeds and the use of a wind deflector has proven to be undesirable.
One method of reducing or eliminating wind throb in a motor vehicle is to open a another window. However, some drivers are not knowledgeable that lowering another window will reduce or eliminate wind throb. Drivers can also forget that lowering a second window action can be effective in reducing or eliminating wind throb. Therefore, there is a need for an automated system which can reduce or eliminate wind throb in a moving vehicle.